The Arcana Pirates
by Vedas Quaron
Summary: The journey of a young boy on his way to become Pirate King. He will make friends and enemies along the way (mostly enemies). Will he succeed and find the One Piece or will he fail due to the might of the Navy. Only time will tell.
1. A Curious Beginning

**I do no own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

Chapter 1 A Curious Beginning

Who would've thought that the journey to being the pirate king would be so...boring? This thought among others were all this teen thought of as he drifted along, what he assumed was the East Blue, but who could tell the difference. After a while oceans start to look the same.

"So boring," the teen repeated to himself over and over, unable to get over the fact that his journey was starting to lose its appeal. God forbid, should this tan, white haired teen get bored. With an eye-patch covering one eye (cause imagine if he wore two), and a lean frame, and his exposed eye being a silver that stared with an intensity that unnerved anyone who valued his or her life, that gave the impression that this teen was a lot older and blood-thirsty.

He closed his eye and rested as he drifted off toward an unknown island in the distance.

* * *

"Impossible," whispered from the darkness.

"Who are you?" The teen asked, unafraid of the predicament he was in, after all being tied in ropes while strange wasn't unusual in the type of work he wanted to join also it was his fault for falling asleep in the first place.

"You answer first, after all you aren't in a position to be asking me questions." The darkness whispered again.

"I am Grim D. Reaper, and I ask that you answer my question and reveal yourself." Grim focused his exposed eye to the the flickering fire in front of him.

The flames light exposed a boy about 5'8, skinny, with pale skin, brown eyes and hair, and from his manner was someone you would easily forget, if not for the fact that he was dressed in rags like a beggar.

"I am Matthew, no middle or last name." He recited as if from memory or habit after being asked many times.

To Grims shock and amusement his kidnapper met his gaze, and didn't flinch from an expression that Grim wore that would make even the most stalwart man quake in his boots.

"You better untie me and get going before your parents miss you."

The bitterness in Matthew's eyes and tone were apparent, as even a stranger like Grim could notice it. " I have no parents, they died years ago, and left me on the streets with nothing to my name."

"Well then, untie me now, as you can see from this perfectly delightful conversation we are having, you can release me and I won't hurt you." Grim lied, wanting to beat this kid up for attempting to tie him up.

"I'm afraid I need you to do a favor for me." Matthew asked his face growing hopeful that Grim would accept.

"Hahahaha like I'll help you, the person who kidnapped me because you need a favor." Grim snorted with laughter.

"This isn't about me." Matthew replied with a stern face. "Who else could it be about, considering you are alone with no family."

It was a low blow, but one Grim felt perfectly justified in after spending what feels like an eternity in ropes that we're starting to chafe his wrists, sparking a temper and running low on patience that was already low to begin with.

"Don't you start with me!" Matthew yelled, "The townsfolk here are kind people who don't deserve the problems of hosting pirates that they would rather run out of town then deal with!"Matthew yelled towards Grim who was starting to respect Matthew for thinking of the people.

"What does this have to do with me?" Grim asked his temper fading and his curiosity growing."

Matthew started to smile. "You are going to run those pirates out of town." He said with a smile that would scare even the Devil himself.

Grim became excited for a fight that would entertain him,at least for a little bit, and get rid of his boredom.

"When do we start?" Grim asked growing excited for the prospect.

Matthew replied "Tomorrow."

* * *

Matthew has seen this man before. Not in person but in his dreams. To any sane person even saying that phrase could get him committed, or in some of the places he's been, it would've been enough of a reason for him to be put down, painfully.

The dreams and hallucinations all started when he ate that damn fruit, and he wished to whatever divine power that could hear him, that he would have never eaten it because now he feared for his sanity and his wits were the only thing keeping him alive on the harsh streets.

For now though, he will keep an eye on this teen because if his dreams are right he will be a very important figure in his life. Without realizing it, Matthew drifted off to sleep and following him was an image of what appeared to be a blue haired clown with, what appeared to be, an incredibly bright red nose, stabbing Grim through the chest.

Matthew awoke in a daze. After experiencing that dream of a clown killing Grim, he was starting to seriously doubt his sanity. Really, what are the odds of a clown managing to kill what had to be the scariest man the East Blue had ever seen. Looking towards Grim he cut the ropes around the bound teen, and went to watch the sunrise over the ocean. 10 minutes later he heard the sound of rushing footsteps, and saw Grim slow to a stop, and growled.

Morning approached and as the first few rays of the sun reached Grim and he awoke stretching, and realizing that the ropes were off. He ran towards the opening of the cave till he saw a figure already there and waiting.

"Shit."Grim groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Stop grousing, we have pirates to defeat."

"We?" Grim stated confused about who else would accompany him.

"Yes, we, I'll be helping you run them out." Matthew replied in a cool even tone.

"Hahaha- oh wait you aren't joking are you."

Matthew grew red in the face as his "partner" was laughing at his attempt to save his town.

"Can you even fight?" Grim asked wondering if Matthew had a death wish.

"Yes I can, you don't live out on the streets like me without becoming skilled in defending yourself." Matthew said proudly about his talent of staying alive.

"Do we even know who we are fighting or where they even are?" Grim asked worried because his sense of direction wasn't the best.

"I, uh, was hoping you would find them." Matthew said as he was growing red in the face from embarrassment.

"At least tell me their names for Gods sake!" Grim yelled loudly as his annoyance at this stranger was growing.

"We are going to run the Buggy Pirates out of town."

**Hello Everyone, and thank you for those who stayed till the end to read. This is my first fanfic. and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's like a Circus

Chapter 2 It's like a Circus

Grim and Matthew were in front of what appeared to be a bar.

Matthew with a puzzled look said "Did you forget our deal? We can get drunk later because we have some-"

Grim covered Matthews mouth with his hand. "Matto we are here to gather information. What better place is their than a bar when beer runs freely, and lips are loose."

Matthew glared at the teen "Matto, really?"

Grim looked at him wondering what the problem was "Yeah, really. Why? I mean that sounds like a good nickname to me."

Matthew replied with "You have absolutely no naming sense. If you want to call me something, anything else would suffice."

Grim looked surprised that such a good name was denied and answered back with "Well that name is what you are stuck with, Matto."

Grim then stood into the bar leaving a flabbergasted Matthew in his wake.

Matthew then sighed in defeat knowing that absolutely nothing would change that hard-heads mind. "_The least he could do is come up with a better name._"

Matthew then opened the door and was greeted to the sight of loud, boisterous, and best of all, wasted pirates. "_Who would've thought that Grim for once would be right."_

Matthew looked over to his partner who gestured for him to follow. Grim stalked a very drunk pirate who left the bar, while Matthew was looking confused as to what they were doing.

Grim grabbed the pirate and dragged him into an alley where the interrogation could begin. Grim opened his mouth and ordered the very confused pirate to tell him where their base of operations was.

The startled Buggy Pirate stuttered "I-I-I do-don't th-think you'll l-l-like the con-consequences if-if you don't un-un-unhand me."

Grim then smiled at the obvious lie, and smoothly replied "I don't think you'll like the consequences if you don't answer my question. After all the clock is ticking and I don't have a lot of patience to wait."

The pirate promptly wet himself and said "We-we're at th-the do-docks."

Grim replied "Thanks for the info now if you'll excuse me, Matto here is going to tie you up and gag you. Nothing personal it's just that we don't want you to let anyone know where we are going."

The pirate then said "You wo-won't get p-p-passed Mohji an-and Cabaji they c-c-can beat the both of you."

Grim then knocked the unfortunate pirate out and looked towards Matthew who promptly tied and bound the pirate up.

Matthew ordered "Let's go to the docks"

Grim however stopped Matthew while the brown-haired teen rushed off to save the townspeople

"What the hell, Grim!" Matthew yelled towards the boy stopping him from saving the town.

Grim explained "If what this pirate said is true. Then we need a plan. Preferably one where we don't rush in and die."

Matthew reflected on the situation and asked "We'll what is the game plan then?"

Grim said "We will take out Mohji and Cabaji out first since it appears that they are 1st and 2nd mates, leading to an overall decrease in the Buggy Pirates strength."

Matthew wondered aloud "How are we to do that?"

Grim replied with a grin "Mass-chaos"

* * *

All over over town the sound of fights breaking out, and the breaking of bones were extraordinarily loud.

"Captain, we are having our asses handed to us in town" yelled a heavily bruised pirate.

"Are the towns people rebelling!" The captain yelled

"N-No sir, It appears to be two teens." The pirate said shaking from his captains anger.

"We, the Buggy Pirates are losing to two teenagers of all things?! No matter, Cabaji and Mohji!" The captain yelled.

"Yes, Captain!" The two called upon crew mates said.

"Stop these teens and use them as an example of what happens when you defy the Buggy Pirates!" The captain ordered.

The pair smiled in anticipation of the pain they were going to inflict on those pair of teens.

* * *

"That's the last of them." Grim said after cleaning his bloodied fist on the shirt of one of the downed pirates.

Matthew cleaned his knife on the pants of one of the pirates who underestimated the teen.

"I had no idea that you could use a knife that well, Matto." Grim replied astonished

"Better than using a fist you Neanderthal!" Matthew retorted annoyed

"There is no need for that buddy!" Grim yelled.

A new voice cut in "These are the two teens who have been harassing our crew?!"

Out comes a man on a unicycle and a giant Lion whose rider is perched on its head.

The two teens at this ridiculous sight laughed long and hard at the two pirates in front of them.

Twin tick-marks appeared on the foreheads of the Buggy Pirates who were annoyed that the teens in front of them thought that they were 'ridiculous'.

Grim then told Matthew "I call the guy on the lion, while you can take the guy on the unicycle."

They then rushed off to their opponents and the brawl started.

* * *

"Since I was so rudely interrupted I didn't have a chance to introduce myself, I am Cabaji the swordsman!" The man now identified as Cabaji stated.

"I guess I should state who I am then. I am Matthew and I will defeat you!" Matthew stated with utter confidence.

Cabaji rushed (or is it cycled?) towards Matthew with a horizontal slice that would've taken Matthews head if not for the fact that he blocked the strike with his knife. Matthew was still sent back a few feet from the power of the strike.

Cabaji laughed at the teen as he taunted him. "How did a weakling like you take down most of the Buggy Pirates?"

Matthew got up and thrusted his knife towards Cabaji who just wheeled away. Cabaji in an attempt to end this quickly slashed with his sword and over-swung it, leading towards a momentary loss of balance as Matthew ducked the slash.

Taking that moment Matthew then kicked the unicycle leading to Cabaji falling to the ground. Cabaji enraged at the fact that he was dismounted breathed fire at Matthews face who instinctively back pedaled away allowing for Cabaji to take another stab at ending Matthews life.

"Prepare to die, brat!" Canadian yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged towards Matthew with the intent of killing the boy. Matthew parried the oncoming attack and was in prime position to counter.

Matthew took his knife and stabbed it right into the stomach of Cabaji effectively defeating the pirate.

Matthew then caught his breath due to his many near-death experiences and glanced over at Grim wondering how he was faring and what he saw shocked him.

* * *

Grim was having a hell of a time fighting Mohji, and he was enjoying every second of it.

After the beast tamer announced his name and Grim insulted him by not handing out his own name, Mohji fought like it was grudge match and to Mohji it was.

After Grim successfully dodged another one of Richie's swipes, Grim attempted to fight Richie with his bare hands. The lion then successfully landed a hit on the teens left shoulder. While it wasn't deep it still hurt and lowered his maneuverability. After that first hit, they just seemed to come out of nowhere and Grim was sent flying.

Grim tired by this decided to show the true extent of his abilities. He got up albeit shakily and ran to one of the downed pirates placing his hand over the pirates heart.

"What in the name of the Gods, is that boy doing?" Mohji wondered. What happened next shocked him to his core. The pirate the boy was touching was aging till he was naught but an old man, and the boy was healing his wounds to the point where they were non-existent.

"Ahhhhh. It feels good to not have blood spurting everywhere." Grim said as he exhaled his air and breathed in deeply.

"What the hell are you boy?! You must be the devil himself." Mohji said in fear.

"Nope, but I am sure as He'll that I will be sending you to meet him." Grim said with a smirk.

Grim rushed in with his fists raised and rained blow after blow on Richie and after Richie fell Mohji was soon sent flying into a building by Grims fist.

"So then Matto we are gonna rest up and take on-" Grim said as he was being pushed out of the way by Matthew.

"What the hell man!" Grim snarled wondering what the boys problem was and what he saw shocked him. Jutting out of Matthews chest was a sword. That sword was held by none other than Buggy himself.

* * *

**Hello again guy's (and gals) hope you enjoy this chapter. Poor Matto, at least he prevented his dream from coming true. I hope I did Grim's devil fruit reveal the justice it deserves after all. Glad to see you guys again and hope you enjoyed this new chapter**


End file.
